Perchance to Dream
by Superfan2
Summary: Sometimes a dream can be better than reality.


Superslayer – yes! Perfect. A name that will go down in history and in infamy - second only to his of course.

The weaponry was like nothing seen before – on Earth anyway.

The sonic disruptor, which had been so effective against Superboy in Central City, had been enhanced in intensity and scope. It could blanket an area of 20 square blocks now. Ten times the area it initially covered.

No, the sonic blast won't kill him, never could. But It will scramble Superman's mind. Make him unable to think, to mount a defense against Superslayer.

Plasma beams – not enough to kill either him but, brick by brick, as they say. A step at a time.

The Disruptor. More accurately the Quantum Disruptor. His invention, all his. It strikes at any living organism's subatomic structure. And, despite what they believe, Superman is a living organism and not some ….

…yes, they all think he is a God, but I know differently. God's certainly can see through lead! And I know firsthand what they don't know. What the alien has successfully hidden from the public. I have slowed him down, I have hurt him and all without "it".

It, of course, is kryptonite. If there is a God, then the green radioactive element is surely a gift from God to humanity meant to use against imposter Gods, false Gods. How the Gods must despise this interloper trying to usurp them.

And these Gods, if they exist, have chosen him to end the false God. As Delilah ultimately set in motion the destruction of a supposed God. Stuff of legend to be sure … but, but it rang true to him. A lowly woman destroying a supposedly invincible man-God. How much more was he than that woman! The challenge is greater and the Gods have raised a greater adversary to the imposter.

And there is "it" – in Central City he'd used it recklessly. Oh, the sins of youth. Now, now it will be different.

He'd weaponized it. The Slayer could launch kryptonite shards – really needles, against the pseudo God. After he'd been softened up enough by the other anti-Superman weapons .. ah yes, then the ultimate death blow to Superboy, or Superman as he now dares call himself.

Weeks later,

Superman lays halfway prone on the steps of the Daily Planet tower. A dozen kryptonite needles in him. He is bleeding from the wounds. He is in retreat. Struggling to get up. His face and hands, the only parts of his body not covered by the suit, look pasty. Almost greenish. Slayer launches another barrage of a dozen shards and….

Knock, knock ….

"Mr. Luthor", a voice interrupts Luthor from his sleep.

"Yes Mercy? Bad timing – you disrupted a magnificent dream. It'll come out of your next paycheck."

"Sir", Mercy said," Knick Knack – or Toyman as he insists on now being called - is here".

"Does he have the special metal?"

"Yes. It is indeed Daxamite".

"And he will be taken care of once he leaves the premises?"

"Yes, all plans are in place."

/

**It's been a long time and I hope this short addition interests you. Let me know. Please review.**

**Unfortunately, the prequel to this story, World Without Superman, seems to be gone from this site . This is partly why I stopped updating stories. Some disappeared while others are sill out there. It is not easy for me to write so I sort of gave up. First time back in a year or more.**

**Anyway, this will stand as a one-shot. Not an addition/new chapter.**

**As WWS is gone, one bit of backstory to make this story make sense. Knick-Knack was the young pre-cursor to Toyman in the Superboy TV series. He inadvertently stumbled across a weird metal -Daxamaite - which was able to restrain Superboy. The focus of one of the series eps. **

**BTW, if you want more on Knick-Knack/Toyman, my story The Origin of Toyman is still on the site. Check it out if so inclined.**

** story/story_edit_ ?storyid=10125975**

**As mentioned, this story is based off of the Superboy TV series from the early 90's. Just to let you know it is now available at the WB archive section of WBShop. Well worth purchasing. No extras unfortunately, but if you are so inclined at least check out season 3 and 4. You will not be disappointed. The photo tag with the story comes from the episode "Roads Not Taken". Would make for a great film.**

**And, for those who think the classic suit can't work and look great, check out that glimpse of Superboy and Gerard Christopher in in the "suit" in the photo tag. Not intending to start a debate. The MOS suit works too.**

**Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
